Daughter of Lightning and Chaos
by PJO.Forevermore
Summary: Four will embark to the edge of the world. One will fall, another will burn. One will grieve, one will learn. Rated T for strong language and violence
1. A Crazy First Period

**A/N: This is a remake of my former Kennedy Black, Daughter of Discord and Lightning.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I only own the idea and Kennedy Black, along with any characters that are not used by The Almighty RICK RIORDAN**

 _Four_ _will embark to the edge of the world._

 _One will fall, another will burn._

 _One will grieve, one will learn._

Black hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and a dazzling yet feisty personality. That is pretty much how you can sum her up. Kennedy was always one to fight and she loved to cause mischief at school. 11th grade and a straight A student. Not once was she ever called to the principal's office for pulling pranks. Somehow she has always gotten away with them.

Today wasn't any different. She got up, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair and was off to school on time, like always. She arrived at school and immediately beelined to her friend Chelsea and Annabeth. "Hey guys!" They smiled when they saw her. "Hey, Kennedy! Looking nice as always! SO did you hear about Brad? Like OMG. He asked Meghan out!" Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"Chels, you like seriously need to stop with the stalking... No wonder Brad stays away from you!" Chelsea's eyes opened wide. "I am not stalking him! I saw him ask her at the mall yesterday!" Annabeth laughed. "Out of all the time I've known you, I have never once seen you there! Percy and I are there all the time." Chelsea blushed.

"Speaking of Percy," Annabeth turned towards Kennedy. "Ready for this summer?" Kennedy giggled and grabbed Annabeth's hands excitedly. "Yes! I cant wait to get to camp! I hope Jack is there! A's sons are so hot!" Annabeth laughed and shook her head, replying, "My Percy is better."

Chelsea gave both of them a weird look. "Sorry, but I have to say Brad is better. Just check out his ass! I bet Percy has nothing on Brad!" Annabeth Scoffed. "Oh trust me, sister, Percy can put Brad in the ground with his eyes and hair!" Kennedy laughed. "You both really think your guys are all high and mighty with their looks and body? Jack has the best personality! Smart, full of life and not to mention powerful." She smirked.

The bell and people started walking towards the front entrance of West High. Chelsea looked at Annabeth and whispered, "Brad is coming..." She turned her head in the direction of the star wide receiver of the West High School Panthers football team. He wore his varsity over a crew neck white plain shirt and a pair of faded jeans. his blonde hair was brushed to one side. He looked towards Annabeth, Chelsea, and Kennedy, smiling and then turned back to his group of football and baseball friends.

Kennedy walked between her friends and grabbed their arms, pulling them towards the entrance. "Time for class, let's go!" Chelsea yelped a little, turning her head to catch a last glimpse of Brad before she was blocked by a crowd of jocks. Annabeth pulled away and snickered towards Chelsea. "Chels is in love with a jock!"

Chelsea gasped. "AM NOT! I JUST THINK-" "Guys, cut it out!" Kennedy snapped at them.

"Geez, Kennedy. don't let your father's personality out." Annabeth laughed. Kennedy glared at her. "Not funny." Chelsea laughed and Kennedy shot her a glare also.

"Speaking of which, I've never met your parents. When can I?" Chelsea asked. Kennedy's face grew warm. "Umm..." Annabeth quickly changed the subject. "Hey Kennedy, we need to get to chem. Mrs. Doorfner will write us up if we arrive late again. See ya later, Chels!" Annabeth grabbed Kennedy by the wrist and pulled her away, letting go afterwards so Kennedy could walk beside her.

"Thank you for that save." Kennedy smiled, looking over at Annabeth.

"No problem, that's what friends are for, right?" Kennedy smiled at her words and nodded.

"Have you heard from your father yet?" Annabeth looked over at Kennedy, hoping for good news.

Kennedy shook her head.

"Well, hopefully you hear soon..." Annabeth sighed.

Annabeth walked into class and sat in the first seat, Kennedy following behind and sitting beside her. Kennedy looked over at Annabeth. "Have you heard anymore from Chiron at all about the strange prophecy?" Annabeth shrugged and whispered, "All he told me was that the first few lines were _Four_ _will embark to the edge of the world. One will fall, another will burn. One will grieve, one will learn..._ Any ideas as to what it could mean?"

Kennedy shrugged. as she was about to speak, the tardy bell rang and in walked a short woman who looked like Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter. She wore the ugly pink cardigan and even had the hairstyle. Annabeth looked over at Kennedy and mouthed, "Are you kidding me?" Kennedy stifled a laugh and nodded her head towards the lady. Annabeth laid her head on her desk.

The strange lady walked up to the white board and picked up a dry erase marker, taking the cap off and writing "Mrs. Dolores".

Kennedy tapped Annabeth on the shoulder and pointed at the board. "This has got to be a prank..." Annabeth lifted her head and her eyes went wide and she barely kept herself from laughing. "Oh my Gods... This is too funny!"

Mrs. Dolores turned around and looked at Annabeth. "Do you have something to tell the class, dear?" Her voice sounded almost creepily like Dolores Umbridge from the Harry Potter movie. Kennedy hid her face so she wouldn't be seen laughing. She turned around a little and looked at the rest of the class. She noticed almost everyone else was thinking the same thing.

Annabeth mumbled something incoherent.

Mrs. Dolores walked up to her. "Come now, speak up, dear. tell us what you are thinking." Annabeth's face went red and she whispered, "Nothing, Mrs. Dolores."

"Aww that is too bad. I'm sure you said something. Repeat after me, class." She turned to everyone. "I must not tell lies." Everyone mumbled it. everyone except Annabeth whose face was redder than a beet. Kennedy turned towards Annabeth but was stopped because Mrs. Dolores rapped her desk with a ruler. "Please pay attention, dear." She turned around and walked to the teacher's desk at the front of the room. "Now, as you all are aware, Mrs. Doorfner is absent. My name is Mrs. Dolores. I am the Madame Undersecretary for the Ministry of Teachers, a Teacher's Union for the West High district. I am also your substitute teacher for an unknown length of time. Anyone care to let me know where you are in your lessons?"

Xiang raised her hand. Mrs. Dolores pointed at her. "Yes?" Xiang spoke softly. "Mrs. Dolores, we were doing a lab on potassium nitrate, charcoal, and sulfur and what it'd make when mixed."

"Well," Mrs. Dolores began. "What would it make and what percentage of each?"

Xiang lowered her hand slowly. Mrs. Dolores looked at Annabeth. "Do you know?" Annabeth nodded. "why don't you stand up and tell the class."

Annabeth stood up. "It will make gunpowder. 75% of the mixture should be potassium nitrate. 15% should be charcoal and 10% should be sulfur." Annabeth sat back down and Mrs. Dolores clapped her hands. "smart girl. it seems that all of you know. My philosophy is that if you know the overview of the task at hand, why waste precious time doing a lab when you could be learning a new skill? Lets move on. Please turn to page 394."

"Mrs. Dolores, we are about to start the next chapter on phosphorous." Annabeth spoke up.

"If I'm not correct, I'm the teacher here. Or are you the kind of girl who takes pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Annabeth lowered her head and tried to stay inconspicuous. "Page three hundred ninety four."

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked the Harry Potter references! If you liked this, please drop a review! ( _All Harry Potter references belong to J.K. Rowling_ )**

 **PJO Out!**


	2. Mr Rickman and the Weasley twins

**A/N: Hello, readers! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! The Harry Potter References are only temporary. Sorry, they are not a major component in this story. I only put them in here because I love Harry Potter. Anyways, here is the next chapter! (All references to Harry Potter are owned by the fabulous J.K. Rowling! Thank you for the amazing books!)**

"Thank the Gods we are out of that class..." Kennedy sighed as her and Annabeth walked through the crowded halls towards their lockers. "Do you think we need our book for History?" Kennedy looked at Annabeth for an answer. "I have no idea." Annabeth shrugged. they opened their lockers which were coincidentally placed next to each other's. Annabeth's locker had a few photos of her and Percy together. one was from the beach. Him in his sea green swim trousers and her wearing a sea green two piece bathing suit. She smiled at that memory of them together.

The next picture was a picture of them on their first date. She had the waiter take the picture. They were at Madame M's Diner. She remembered it clearly because it was that same night that the ketchup exploded all over his shirt. She laughed when it happened. he blushed so much she thought he was going to explode.

Annabeth grabbed her textbook and closed her locker slowly. Kennedy looked over at her as she shut her locker too, carrying two books: her history book and her Trigonometry book. "You okay, Annie?"

"Huh? oh. yea, I'm fine. I'm just missing my seaweed brain..." Annabeth's voice trailed off. Kennedy nodded silently and smiled a little. "Call him tonight and ask if he could come up here this weekend." Annabeth smiled and nodded.

The warning bell sounded and Annabeth and Kennedy both made their way to Mr. Rickman's History class. "Time for Snape's class..." Kennedy whispered to Annabeth. Annabeth snickered as they both made their ways to their seats in the middle of the room.

The room was half full. Most of the students neither Kennedy nor Annabeth have ever even spoken to. On the opposite side of the room, lining the whole wall, was a book shelf filled with various books ranging from U.S. History to the Chinese Dynasties. Sitting on the top shelf all alone was a book with a very worn cover. Mr. Rickman has never let anyone touch it. Kennedy has never even seen it picked up by Mr. Rickman himself.

"HEY GUYS!" A voice called out from the back of the room. They both turned around and saw Chelsea. "CHELSEA!" Kennedy and Annabeth both exclaimed excitedly.

Chelsea made her way over and sat to the left of Kennedy. "I just transferred into this class." She smiled happily. "That's amazing! This class is going to be so much fun!" Kennedy giggled. Kennedy turned to Annabeth to say something but she was looking worriedly at her phone. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I need to talk to you in private." Kennedy nodded just as the bell rang. Everyone quieted immediately just as a man with black hair down to just about his shoulders wearing black jeans and a black turtle neck walked in. "Everyone take out your books." Mr. Rickman said in his usual nasally voice, walking up to the chalkboard and picking up a used piece of chalk and writing the number "1859" on the board.

Chelsea raised her hand. "Mr. Rickman, I just switched in here."

Mr. Rickman stopped writing and slowly turned to her. He shrugged and said casually, "Your point is...?"

Chelsea lowered her hand and said matter-of-factly, "Well, I do not have a book." Mr. Rickman just stared at her nonchalantly.

Chelsea's bubby and happy demeanor seemed to melt away quickly as her face started to turn red. Mr. Rickman curled his lips in a sneer and he said in a slow, drawling tone, "Get a book from the back and hurry up. We haven't got all day." He turned around and continued to write on the board. Chelsea returned to her seat just as he began speaking. "1859. Can anyone tell me why that year is important?" Nobody raised their hand. "Has nobody been paying attention in class?" How about you?" He slowly walked up to where Chelsea was sitting.

Chelsea looked terrified. Her eyes looked like the kind deer had when headlights hit them. "umm... the civil war...?" Chelsea panicked a little.

Mr. Rickman sighed and turned around, walking back to the board. "No, The Civil war came later. 5 points from the Red Team." Everyone groaned and whispered insults. "You can thank your new student later. Everyone open your books to page 394 and read the section about John Brown's raid. Please get with the program, Ms. Chelsea." Mr. Rickman walked to his desk and sat down, flipping over a huge hourglass. "You have ten minutes to read. Do not disturb me."

Kennedy leaned over towards Chelsea after making sure Mr. Rickman wasn't paying attention and whispered, "He is always like this, don't feel discouraged." Chelsea smiled a little and whispered back, "He is terrifying..." Kennedy smiled and then looked over to Mr. Rickman's desk and saw he wasn't there.

 _Thump!_ Mr. Rickman hit them both over the head with a stack of papers. "Kennedy, Chelsea seems to have enough trouble focusing. Don't add to her incapabilities." Two boys in the back were snickering and Mr. Rickman walked back to them. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?" They quickly stopped laughing. "Uh, yes sir... I mean no sir." Mr Rickman sneered, "See me after class. Or shall I send your father a letter?" The first boy's face went red, a complete contrast to his platinum blonde hair. "I didn't think so. Ten points from Green Team. Any objections? No? Back to work." Mr. Rickman walked to the board and updated the scores. When he was finished, he glanced at the hourglass. Seeing it almost empty, he grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote the homework on the board. "Tomorrow, we have a test. Study or you will fail."

Annabeth raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Chase?" Mr. Rickman asked, his voice giving away his boredom. "Sir, may I use the restroom?"

Mr. Rickman sighed. "Hurry up, We only have so long to live." Kennedy raised her hand. Mr. Rickman motioned her to go, too.

Both Kennedy and Annabeth walked out together. "What did you need to tell me?" Kennedy asked. Annabeth motioned for her to keep quiet as they walked by Mrs. Dolores's room. They both heard her shout, "I WILL HAVE ORDER!" as kids were hollering and shouting. a ball of paper hit the window in the door and a trash can flew across the room, hitting Mrs. Dolores in the head. Annabeth and Kennedy stopped to watch as she came running out, two ginger haired kids following her with dragon kites flying behind them. One short kid came running behind them shouting, "Go Weasleys!"

Annabeth and Kennedy laughed and turned around, walking down the hall. "okay, so," Annabeth sighed, stopping her laugh. "Chiron sent me more of the prophecy." She looked at Kennedy. "From the sound of it, it isn't good."


	3. Second period is insane!

**A/N: Hey readers! a big shoutout to Awolf24! Thank you for your encouragement! I am glad you like this story! If anyone has any thoughts or ideas as to who to bring in to the quest or where the end of the world should be, please PM or Review your idea! Anyways, here is the next Chapter!**

Kennedy's eyes opened wide. "He did? What'd he say?!" She started to get anxious.

Annabeth held up her hand to stop her from talking, looking down at her phone to read Chiron's message. " _Four_ _will embark to the edge of the world._ _One will fall, another will burn._ _One will grieve, one will learn. In a moment of dire need, Chaos's offspring must bleed. When all hope seems gone, You will see Chaos at dawn."_ Annabeth looked up from her phone to Kennedy. "This seems more confusing than any prophecy I've ever read... At least with the other ones there were key words that pointed to certain people or places. This one, who is 'Chaos' and where is the edge of the world?" Kennedy nodded in agreement, looking down and sighing, saying, "Guess we will have to wait until we get to camp..."

The two walked back to class and as they walked in, Mr. Rickman stopped writing on the board and turned towards them. "Ah, look who has finally decided to join us. Had a nice bathroom break, did we? No excuses, have a seat and copy down the notes on the board." He said in a slow, drawling tone.

Both Kennedy and Annabeth hastened to their seats and pulled out a notebook and pencil from their bookbags. Mr. Rickman turned back to the board and continued writing different key pointd from the Pre-Civil War era. "The Civil War," He began. "Was NOT fought about slaves. The Civil War," He stopped talking and turned around, looking at a ginger haired kid laughing with a dark brown haired kid wearing glasses. "Is Mr. Radcliffe that funny, Mr. Grint?"

Kennedy looked over at Annabeth, smirking. "Doesn't the ginger haired boy look like Ronald Weasley?" She whispered to Annabeth softly. Annabeth nodded, laughing a little as she continued copying the notes.

The ginger boy shook his head, his face turning red. Mr. Rickman turned back to the board. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a very ungrateful pair of misfits, the civil war was a dispute between the rights of the people. The right to own slaves was one of the rights disputed about." Kennedy's mind began to wander as Mr. Rickman droned on and on about the Civil War.

Suddenly, she felt a cold chill run through her body. She felt a weird pressure and a sense of chaos and anxiety. A raspy voice started whispering in her head. " _Kennedy..."_ She knew it wasn't her conscience and she knew it wasn't one of the Gods or Goddesses she knew. "Who are you...?" She thought silently. _"I am the one who can make all your problems disappear. I am the one who can answer all the questions you don't know."_ A seed of doubt was placed in Kennedy's mind as she pondered on who could be speaking to her. "What do you want?" She responded to the unfamiliar voice. _"Meet me at the ice cream parlor after school."_ Kennedy now was really confused. Why would a mysterious voice want to meet her at the ice cream parlor? "How will I know what you look like" She replied. _"sit at an empty table. I will be there. Do not discuss this conversation with anyone. Or else you and your friends will suffer horrible consequences."_ Kennedy felt the unfamiliar presence leave her mind. A wave of fear and doubt ran through her mind. Who was this person? Horrible consequences?

A sharp rap of a ruler on her desk brought her back to reality. She jolted up in her seat and looked at Mr. Rickman, surprised. He had his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. "care to tell the class what happened on June 20, 1863?" Kennedy blushed bright red, her mind racing. "uhh... The war ended...?"

Mr. Rickman rolled his eyes, immediately turning to the board where the answer was written in plain sight. He pointed to the answer with the ruler, saying in a matter-of-factly tone, "West Virginia seceded from Virginia and joined the Union. 10 points from the Red team for Kennedy's incompetence to stay with the class." He walked to his desk and opened the teacher's edition of the textbook. "Turn to page 934 and read the first ten amendments to the Bill of Rights. Memorize these amendments for tomorrow. You will have a quiz on the Bill of Rights soon. Now get out of my classroom." He said in his usual bored manner, closing his book as the bell rang.

Kennedy grabbed her books and looked over at Annabeth who was doing the same. A white haired boy snickered in the back as he and his two friends pushed passed the Radcliffe and Grint boys. "Too good for Rickman's class, eh, Radcliffe? You are just like your father. You think you're too good just because your father was the star receiver. Wait til the roster comes out." The white haired boy taunted as they walked out of the classroom and into the mob of students making their way to their classes.

Annabeth looked back at Kennedy and smiled a little, staying silent. They walked together out of class, overhearing the Radcliffe boy whispering to the Grint boy. "I would love to see Felton's face when I get the position..." They continued talking but soon their voices were drowned out as Kennedy and Annabeth were consumed by the commotion of the crowds in the hallway.

Annabeth and Kennedy hooked arms to stay together in the crowd, slowly pushing their way towards their locker. "Hey Chase!" A familiar voice called out.

A dark skinned teenage boy came hopping towards them on crutches wearing a jersey that looked two sizes too big and baggy jeans that seem as if they have never seen a washing machine. "Grover!" Annabeth exclaimed, keeping her arm looped with Kennedy's. "Look, Chiron sent me some stuff. How about we meet at the park in two days on Sunday? Bring Percy if you can. And if it is at all possible, tell Jack to meet us there, too." Annabeth said quickly, looking over at Kennedy whose face beamed with excitement and hope. "Ok, but I doubt your gonna like this news. Percy got himself in a lotta trouble with a fury. Seems your boyfriend is a monster magnet. He burned a shop in the mall. He isn't charged with the arson but he sure did make a mess." Annabeth shook her head and laughed a little at the news. "You two need to get to class. I'll get Percy and Jack. see you guys at the park."

 **A/N: This isn't one of my best but I promise it will get a lot more interesting. Any ideas as to who the mysterious person is? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **PJO out :)**


	4. Twisted Sister

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is when things start to get interesting! Remember the prophecy? You better!**

 **WARNING! Contains foul language! This chapter has a strong rating of T+. If you cannot handle strong words, STOP NOW!**

 **For the rest of you who are mature enough, Kudos to you :) Enjoy!**

Kennedy's mind whirled as she walked out of the building at the end of the day. Other teenagers, walking with friends and carrying on conversations as if there was no care in the world, walked on passed her She didn't notice a figure standing across the street, watching her.

Cars lined the street, parents inside waiting for their child. horns blared as impatient fathers and mothers shouted out the window telling the people in front of them to "Move your ass!" or screaming, "I'm drivin' here!".

Kennedy turned left and, while still in deep thought about what the prophecy means or who the strange voice could be, made her way to the ice cream parlor. She didn't know they were following her. She was too deep in thought to hear Melodie and her clique were behind her, calling out to her with vicious words.

What brought her out of her own little world was a sharp pain in the back of her head. They threw a rock at her. She gasped in pain and reached back to feel her head. Something warm and sticky... blood? She brought her hand back and saw a dark red liquid... almost black. "Hey skank! Where's the funeral?" Kennedy heard them shouting. Melodie and her friends started laughing. "Hey bitch! You seem so depressed... is it because you have no parents?" One of Melodie's friends laughed. Kennedy lowered her head and walked faster, trying to get away. They continued to follow. Kennedy grasped her shoulder strap of her backpack tightly. "Oh my god... is she crying? Go cry to your mother, little emo! Oh wait... your mother is dead..." They laughed even more. SOon, they stopped following as Kennedy made it across the street from the school where there were crowds of people.

She passed older men and women, some wearing business suits heading across the road to their offices and some wearing casual clothes, out for a stroll in town. Kennedy kept a tight grip on the shoulder strap of her backpack, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact. Her anxiety started to overtake her. _Keep calm, Kennedy..._ she told herself silently. _You can do this. Almost there._ Her breathing quickened and her heart started racing. Her thoughts grew fuzzy and her vision started to blur. She walked faster. Up ahead, with blurry vision, she could see a sign that read **Ruby's Ice Cream**. Her pace quickened and she started pushing through people. "Hey, watch it, girl!" A middle aged woman wearing designer clothes called out to her. "Aye, I'm walkin' here!" She heard as she pushed passed an older gentleman wearing a gold ring, sports jacket, and grey dress pants.

She reached the front entrance and pushed through the door, walking straight to the back of the main room to a secluded table. She tossed her backpack into the booth and sat beside it, folding her arms on the table and laying her head in her arms. Despite her effort not to, she started to cry. Tears overwhelmed her and they fell freely from her eyes. Not from the physical pain of the cut on the back of her head, which clotted and dried, but the emotional pain. The pain of the constant harassment that has gone on for over a year. The harassment from the one person she used to call a trusted friend, Melodie Storm.

Her thoughts went to the time she was crying and Melodie was there to comfort her. Her boyfriend cheated on her and she was devastated. She told Melodie and the next day, Melodie called him out on it during lunch, causing a scene. Kennedy was too embarrassed to say anything. Afterwards, Melodie and her got into a fight. Ever since that day, Melodie has been trying to ruin her.

She continued crying until she felt a strange presence sitting across from her. She lifted her head, wiping away the tears on her face and blinked, clearing any tears in her eyes. Sitting across from her was a strange woman wearing a slender black dress. Her skin was pale and her eyes were jet black, matching her long, slick hair. Kennedy froze, stunned at the woman's beauty yet shocked at the dark aura emanating from her.

"Hello, Kennedy." The woman said, her voice like silk yet laced with poison.

"H-Hello." Kennedy managed to say, still somewhat petrified.

The woman looked around and smiled. "This is a... peaceful place. Yawn! It needs more action, more... Chaos." She smirked and waved her hand. The ice cream maker on the employee side of the counter short circuited and caught fire. Kennedy's eyes got wide and she jumped up only to run into the table and fall back into the booth. Without thinking, she slid to the end of the bench and got up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She exclaimed as customers screamed and ran out of the parlor. The woman laughed maniacally over the sound of employees shouting and the manager screaming at them to get the fire extinguisher and demanding who was in charge of the machine.

"I'm the goddess of Chaos, what do you expect?" Eris stood up and smiled evilly. "And you are my daughter." Kennedy's eyes grew wide, unable to comprehend what was just said. Eris scoffed and sat down, setting her elbow on the table and propping up her head, a bored expression on her face. "Seriously? Your father, my former lover, is Zeus. YOu don't think you get your black hair from him, do you? Its from me. Why do you think you are so good at creating trouble? ME! Get it now? Good. Look, I have no time to explain everything. You need to go find your sister. She'll help you with this... Quest thingy." She twirled her hand as she said "Quest", rolling her eyes. She snapped her hand and a note appeared in her hand. She handed it to Kennedy, who took it shakily. "This has your sister's name on it. Find her and have fun!" Eris disappeared in a cloud of black liquid smoke.

Kennedy slowly walked out the exit of the ice cream parlor, drowning out the noise of the sirens of a fire truck. She unfolded the note and walked down the street towards the school.

It read,  
"Μελωδία καταιγίδα"

Kennedy looked at it, confused. The symbols slowly morphed to the English. What she saw shocked her.

 _Melody Storm... No, I can't be related to her._ Kennedy's breath quickened and she continued to deny it.

"Hey skank!" She heard the voice from her newfound sister, though unwanted. She looked up and saw Melodie walking towards her. Melodie reached out and ripped the note from her hands, despite her attempt to evade. "What's that you got? A note from another lover? I saw you and your skank friends eyeballing a jock this morning." Melodie looked down at the note. "What- Wait, did that bitch of a mother come visit you too?" Melodie looked up, her eyes turning black. "Let me guess. You are my sister? Ha! There is no way I could be related to a skank like you." She turned to her friends who all started laughing. "No, Sorry, little sis. I won't help you with your little petty quest." Melodie laughed snidely, crumpling up the note and tossing it at Kennedy. "Bye bye." She waved sarcasticly. With a flip of her hair, Melodie and her friends started walking away.

Kennedy's blood started to boil as her anger grew. The ground under Melodie and her friends shook and the sidewalk cracked. Melodie's friends screamed and they backed up. Melodie turned around casually. "Are we really going to play this game?" She smirked, her hands slowly becoming engulfed in black smoke.

"I am tired of your attitude! What did I ever do to you, Mel?!" Kennedy flicked her wrist and a black smoky sword materialized in her hand. Melodie laughed and replied, "You are just too girly for me!" As Melodie said that, her eyes glowed black and two swords appeared in her hands. "I am too powerful for you, Kennedy! Back down now and I might just spare your pathetic little skankass!"

The sword in Kennedy's hand crackled with energy as electricity arced in it. "Never." Kennedy shouted, gritting her teeth. She held up her sword, pointing it at Melodie. Lightning shot out the end and hit Melodie in the forehead. She flew across the street behind her and hit the brick wall of an H&R Block. Melodie crumpled to the ground, blood slowly dripping out her nose, her head slumped to the right.

Melodie's friends' eyes all glowed yellow as they stared at Kennedy but they cowered back as she walked across the street towards Melodie. It was then that she realized the streets were all empty. She looked up to the sky as she walked towards Melodie and saw dark clouds all around.

Kennedy knelt down by Melodie and dissipated her sword, putting her hand against Melodie's forehead. Melodie opened her eyes and looked up at Kennedy. "Bitch..." She whispered. "Fine, I will help you with your stupidass quest..."

 **A/N: WEll... Quite a twist... Your welcome!**


End file.
